mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch Me
Touch Me is one of the original founders of Lilith Cronium and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. He was also once the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before the creation of Lilith Cronium. Personality Touch Me is looked upon as very righteous and fair. He would help people in times of trouble without hesitation, and scolds his friends if one of them did something wrong. Touch Me has a strong sense of justice which he himself follow by and upheld. Lily describes Touch Me as someone who is a straightforward person, the kind who was very direct in his words and deeds. She even states that Touch Me tend to get overly excited whenever it came to hero stories. In a way, it was likely what made Touch Me motivated and determine to save others in need of his aid during a dire crisis whenever the going gets tough. However, the creator noted how he was not the type who would act rashly towards those with different ideologies from his own. Unless there are guild matters involved, he is shown to behave as an argumentative person around detestable people like Ulbert. Touch Me can also be self-reflective at times, when he is willing to step down as clan leader and wants someone else to be the guild master rather than him. If what Ulbert said is true about him chasing away one of their former clansman leaving the game, then this might partly be the reason why Touch Me has decided to step down voluntarily as a candidate for guild master. Trivia * In real life, Touch Me has a beautiful wife and children. * Lily was never able to beat Touch Me even once in PVP. She had pondered ways to beat his tactics and equipment, but they all implied by her to have failed in the end. * he blank sheet parts of Sebas Tian's unwritten character setting was largely influenced by Touch Me. Quotes * (To Lily): "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" * (To Ulbert): "Ulbert-san, don't you remember that some people need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt?" * (To Lily): "Thank you, Lily-san. Ah... I'm sorry for alarming everyone because I chose my words poorly. I’ve been thinking for a while that since our numbers have increased, our clan name no longer suits us. Therefore, I planned to dissolve the clan and re-found us as an official guild." * (To his former Clansmen): "This time round, I'll beg off on the position of clan — no, guildmaster. I feel bad about saying this sort of thing even before being picked, but I hope everyone will take that into consideration." * (To Lily): "Well, I sprung this on you so suddenly and I didn’t get Lily-san’s approval, so is there anyone else you want to recommend? Does anyone want to volunteer?" * (To his Guild Members): "Still, everyone. Don't you think we ought to have a proper guild base? Not a rented one like we have now, but something we can change and rearrange as we see fit." * (Touch Me's credo remember by Sebas Tian): "Those who do not save the weak cannot call themselves strong."